Sabina Fleming
|Skills and Magical Abilities = Photography Something about immortalizing scenes forever called to three year old Sabine, and it was her first love. When she wasn't smacking Bludgers, she was likely to be found with her camera, trying to angle a scene perfectly. As an adult, she sidelines as a professional photographer with her Quidditch career intact. Quidditch IF photography was her first love, Quidditch was her second non-rebound one. It all started one day on a casual walk by the Quidditch Pitch in Hogwarts. One moment she was perfectly fine, the next a stray Bludger nearly smashed her to smithereens. Sabine's instincts saved her from a concussion, her slim fragile-looking arms smacking away the ball with her umbrella. The umbrella was torn to pieces, nothing a good charm couldn't fix, and the next day she tried out for her House team and got the place. Her quick wits and stable reasoning were remarkable assets on-field, reacting while changing around strategy as needed. Post graduation, she took up a career as a professional Quidditch player. Without a doubt, Sabine loses all thought of etiquette and manners and is strictly determined to focus on any game she is in. |Possessions = Her camera: |Gallery = Sabina Left Pic.jpg Sabina Word Bubble.jpg Sabina Formal WB.jpg Sabina Appearance Pic.jpg Sabina and White Flowers.jpg Sabina Fleming — Gallery 1.jpg Sabina Fleming — Gallery 2.jpg Sabina Fleming — Gallery 3.png Sabina Fleming — Gallery 4.png Model: Lindsay Hansen |Trivia = *Ironically, Sabina used to be somewhat color blind. (dedicated to Noc) *Asking people in for tea is a frequent habit of hers. *She has carried her magically modified beater-bat-in-disguise-as-a-parasol everywhere ever since the World Cup. *When under stress, she has the unfortunate tendency to blank out and forget her manners. *Disguises have never been her strong suit. After all, sunglasses, a beanie, and bundling her hair up has always fooled the paps. *Back in school, she got into far more fights than she lets on today. *She and her sisters are estranged from their parents and the rest of their family. Sabina hasn't communicated with them in any way since she turned sixteen. *She was physically abused when she was a child by close family members. *Her biggest fear is mini distractions causing her to miss what's most important. |Handedness = Left |Favorite Drink = Blackcurrant miwadi |Wand = Pear, phoenix feather core, 12 inches, surprisingly swishy |Patronus = Swan |Favorite Sweet = Caramel chocolates |Boggart = A suffocating cloud of dust |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Bisexual, biromantic |Relationship Status = Married |Amortentia Scents = Wild roses, smell of a brand new broom, and ink |Favorite Song = Burn by Ellie Goulding Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez |Gif 3 = Sabina Gif 3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 490px }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Characters Category:Adult Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Name begins with "S" Category:September Birthday Category:Speaks Irish Category:Speaks French Category:Speaks Italian Category:Female Category:Bi Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Irish Category:Left Handed Category:Pear Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Red Hair Category:Silver Eyes Category:Patronus Listed Category:Flying Patronus Category:Bird Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Beater Category:Fleming Family Category:Carkitt Market Vendor Category:Shop Keeper Category:Born in Italy